


Surprise !

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [30]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve. Does Eiri have a plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise !

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by Pissyromancenovelist.

A pink ball of happiness jumped on Eiri as he entered his home.

"Yukiiiii !" Shuichi shrieked. How a singer with a voice so beautiful could also emit such an awful noise was still a mystery to Eiri. "Do you know what day it is ?"

"The day you stop bothering me ?"

"Yukiiii !" Shuichi's whines were as annoying as his cries. "Why are you so mean ?"

Eiri pushed his lover and walked to his office. "Too many questions. I'm tired." He closed the door on Shuichi's face. The relative silence was much welcomed.

Of course he knew the date. It was Christmas Eve. And he had a surprise for Shuichi. But how could it be a surprise if he suspected something was amiss ? He had to play the part until 7. In the meantime, he would pretend to work on his last novel while adding the final touch to his present : a cute pink bow. If he managed to tie the damn thing.

When the hour was close to 7, he walked out of his office to the front door, slipping in his coat with the tiny box in the pocket.

"Yukiiii, where are you going ?"

"I'm taking you out. Come, quick !"

The hearts in Shuichi's huge eyes were the best present in the world.


End file.
